


Wanna Bet?

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Because Brian has a dirty mouth, Dirty Talk, Guys Being Guys, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Never tell Brian he can't do something, RPF, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re totally getting off the subject. I could completely talk someone off. End of discussion.”   Matt doesn't think Brian can.  Brian decides to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always, personally, liked dirty talk. As long as it's done well. I can't claim that I do it well.. I think I do alright. But I've gotten some feedback saying I'm pretty good. ;) I'd love some comments to let me know!

“What do you mean I couldn’t do it?”

“I don’t think you could pull it off.” Matt crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Brian.

Said guitarist lifted one elegant brow, bottle paused in midair, halfway to his mouth. “So… you doubt me?”

Jimmy shook his head from where he was lounging on one of the couches, watching the unfolding scene lazily, sipping at his own drink. “Bad move, dude. You know how he gets when you tell him he can’t do something.” Johnny nodded in agreement, a shoulder leaning lightly against Jimmy.

Matt glanced over at the drummer, then back to Brian, answering his question. “Yes. I guess I do doubt you. The great Synyster Gates might be good at a lot of things, but I don’t think even you could get someone off without touching them. I mean, come on. Is that even possible?”

Brian’s slight frown turned into a glower.

Zack, sitting next to Matt on the couch opposite of Jimmy and Johnny just rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s possible, Matt. How do you think wet dreams work?”

“Well, most of the time you’re like rubbing against the bed or something, right?” Matt tipped his head, contemplating.

“Not all of the time though.” Jimmy sat up a little. “Y’know, girls can have wet dreams too. And they have nothin’ to rub against the bed.”

Matt’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “No fuckin’ way. Girls can have wet dreams? Seriously?”

“Well, yeah.” Jimmy grinned, snickering a little at Johnny, whose eyes were just as large as Matt’s. “Dude, I used to know this one chick and she was telling me about this time when she had this dream-”

“Guys!” Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a deep sigh before continuing. “We’re totally getting off the subject. I could completely talk someone off. End of discussion.” He turned to continue towards the door that separated the front lounge from the bunk section, intent on getting changed. He’d been headed that way earlier, before they’d managed to get on the topic they were currently arguing over and Matt had all but declared Brian a liar.

“Prove it.”

Again he stopped in his tracks, slowly looking back at the vocalist, who was smirking smugly to himself, sucking down some of his beer. “What?”

Matt’s grin widened. “If you’re so confident that it can be done, that you can do it… Put your money where your mouth is, Gates. Fucking prove it.”

Jimmy watched from his position, inwardly rolling his eyes. There was no way Brian would back down from a challenge like that. His ego wouldn’t let him. The drummer raised his hand, catching the attention of the two arguing. “Not it.”

Johnny looked up at him, confusion plain on his face. “Huh?”

“Brian’s gonna have to use one of us right? To prove it? I mean, who else is here? I’m not getting in the middle of it. I’ll watch.” He smirked.

“Oh.” Johnny grinned, sitting up, raising a hand to mirror Jimmy’s previous move. “Not it!”

Zack’s hand lifted a few seconds later. “Not-“

“Zacky’s gonna have to do it.” It was clear from Matt’s tone that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Zack sat up straight, glaring at the larger man. “Hey! What the fuck? What’d ya mean I have to do it? I’m just an innocent bystander!”

“Exactly.” Matt met and held the angry green glare that was trying to melt him into the cushions. “Jimmy and Johnny already opted out. And I can’t do it. Not if I’m part of the bet.”

Zack was even more annoyed at how sound Matt’s logic seemed.

“So it’s a bet now?” All eyes once again turned to a smirking Brian. “What are the stakes?”

It didn’t take Matt long to decide. “If you can’t do it, at our next hotel stop, you room with me. And you’re my bitch. All night.”

Jimmy snickered into his beer, eyes sliding back to Brian. It was rare for any of them to get Brian. More often than not, he was the one on top. The thought of Brian spread out under Matt, pinned and writhing under the larger man… It was an undeniable turn on. His cock twitched in his pants.

Brian didn’t hesitate. He simply smirked a little wider, standing a bit straighter. “Fine. But if I can, you have to blow me. On the bus. While everyone watches.”

Matt’s eyes narrowed. He was playing dirty now. But it was far too late to back out. Especially since he’d been the one to issue the challenge. He spoke through gritted teeth. “Fine.”

“Hey. Still not wanting to do this, here.” Zack was still glaring from his end of the couch.

Brian turned his attention to Zack. He had to be a willing participant, or the whole thing would never work. He resorted to his secret weapon, turning the full force of his pout on his friend. “Please, Zacky? For me?”

Zack cursed inwardly, eyeing the lead guitarist. How the fuck did he do that? One second he was all ‘look at me, I’m a smug bastard’ and the next he was all doe-eyed and pouting, the very embodiment of the ‘kicked puppy’ expression. Zack could never resist that look. He slumped back against the couch, crossing his arms moodily. “…fine.”

Brian grinned, the expression gone just as quickly as it had appeared. He slipped over, leaning down to press a kiss to Zack’s cheek, speaking lowly against his ear. “Don’t worry, baby. It’ll be good. I promise.” A second later and he was gone, moving back towards the door he’d failed twice now to reach.

Zack watched as the other guitarist walked away. His cheek tingled slightly where Brian’s lips had touched his skin, and a hand lifted absently to touch the spot.

“Where are you going?” It was Matt’s turn to look confused.

This time, Brian didn’t stop. “To get changed, which is what I was gonna do twenty fucking minutes ago. You guys get everything situated. I’ll be right back.” Without a backwards glance, he was through the door, closing it behind him.

~*~

He chuckled to himself, waiting. It hadn’t taken long to slip out of his clothes and into a pair of loose pajama pants. He’d decided to forego the shirt, given the situation. The more skin he was showing the better. He though about just walking out there naked, but he didn’t want someone crying foul. He’d wait until they were all properly distracted to slip in underhanded tricks, if need be.

He could hear them squabbling through the door, though he couldn’t make out the words. Obviously Zack still wasn’t entirely happy with the situation. He could hear the tones of his voice over everyone else’s, though Jimmy’s lilt and Matt’s deep soothing tones were present as well. Even a bit of Johnny’s soft tones, probably trying to reassure Zack. Finally, after things had quieted down again, he pushed open the door, bare feet silent on the floor as he stepped out. The sight that greeted him was enough to make his mouth water.

Jimmy and Johnny were still on their couch, lounging together, Johnny once again leaning against the drummer’s side. They were situated to have a perfect view of Zack and Matt however. Probably to make sure there wasn’t any touching. Matt was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the half wall that held the small counter of their little kitchen area. Zack was settled between his legs. Naked as the day he was born, all pale, inked skin and soft lines.

Brian paused for a moment to let his eyes roam over the two. Matt looked comfortable, though his face was impassive, rather detached from the situation. He was obviously making every effort to stay neutral and not influence anything. He held Zack’s hands behind the rhythm guitarist’s back, ensuring that he couldn’t touch anything. If Zack got wound up and grabbed his cock, it would void the bet.

Zack looked petulant; eyes shooting glares from Jimmy and back to Matt, alternating between scowls at the floor. They could have at least let him keep his pants. But oh no. ‘How can we be sure he really got you off if we can’t see?’ he’d said. Stupid Jimmy, being all logical. He glared again. Jimmy was supposed to be the crazy one, not the one who pointed relevant shit out.

So he’d been trapped against Matt, his hands held in a strong, if careful, grip, leaving him completely exposed. And while he didn’t have huge body image issues… The thought of everyone getting to watch, to see him all spread out and vulnerable… He was about to pull his knees in a bit when he realized everyone’s eyes had shifted. He’d been so lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed the door open. He flicked his eyes up, immediately frozen under the heavy gaze of hungry chocolate eyes.

Brian was back.

He sauntered, oh yes, _sauntered_ , over, his hips swaying as he walked. The little motion easily drew the jade eyes on him down, down over that flat stomach. Sharp, inward sloping lines at his hips only drew them lower and in, taunting with a glimpse of the beginnings of a trail of dark curls that teasingly disappeared under the waistline of the loose pants. Brian could see Zack swallow, caught the little flick of a pink tongue wetting his pierced lower lip.

He knew everyone else’s eyes were following the same path, looking him over, drinking him in. He licked his own lips, eyes never leaving Zack. Let them look. They could touch later if they wanted. But right now the captive guitarist before him was his only focus. He was gonna make Zacky scream.

Zack’s eyes snapped back up as soon as he realized that he’d been all but leering at Brian. But he couldn’t help it. And meeting his eyes again did nothing to cool his swiftly heating blood. There was no way he could deny that Brian was good looking. Psh, good looking. The man was fucking scorching hot. Heavily tattooed, lean muscle shifting under the tanned and colored skin; broad shoulders, tapering down to a slim waist… His legs might be covered by loose material, but he knew just how strong those hidden thighs were. No one could deny wanting him. And held there, trapped under Brian’s gaze, displayed for him, Zack couldn’t deny it either.

Brian stopped a few feet from Zack and Matt, slowly, gracefully, dropping to his knees. He crawled the last little distance to stop and crouch between Zack’s feet, one hand on the floor to keep himself steady. A slow grin spread over his lips and his tongue flicked out again to wet them, slowly. Teasingly. Putting on a little show for his captive audience.

“Hi there, Zacky.”

Zack shuddered. Brian was crawling, fucking _crawling_ , across the floor. On his hands and knees. Shirtless. And his pants looked like they were going to give up the whole effort with one wrong move. And his voice. He’d never quite heard that pitch before. It was low, sultry. And it sounded like there was a growl just begging to escape. He felt Matt shiver at his back and started to relax, glad he wasn’t the only one affected. There was no way he could fight that voice.

“H-hey, Brian…”

He tipped his head down a little, looking up at Zack through his dark eyelashes, messy hair framing his face, giving him a vaguely wild look that fit perfectly with the dangerous purr his voice had become. He watched Zack swallow again, his grin widening.

“Mm, do you want me to touch you, Zacky?”

The rhythm guitarist nodded dumbly, hips shifting faintly. He could feel the blood rushing south. His body was eager to hear more of those low words, cock twitching in interest. His cheeks flushed, though he wasn’t as worried about the attention of the others as he had been before. His world was narrowing to one sharp point, Brian more than filling that space.

The lead guitarist pushed his thin lips out into a little pout. Playful this time. “But I can’t. It’s not allowed.” He barely held back the chuckle when Zack whimpered softly. Oh, this was going to be fun. “I would if I could, baby. I’d have my hands all over that pale skin of yours. I know you taste just as good as you look. And fuck, would I taste you. Your lips, your neck… I’d trace each tattoo with my tongue.”

In that moment, Zack wanted nothing more than Brian’s hands on him, touching, exploring. The heat of his tongue... He could almost feel it, the slick warmth trailing down his neck, over the death bat on his chest, leading to a nipple. He tipped his head back, a soft sigh catching in his throat. Brian was speaking again.

“Is that what you want, Zack? I gotta say, I want more than that. Guess I’m just greedy.” Brian’s eyes moved down over Zack’s body, over the masks tattooed on either side of his stomach, just over his hips, lower… He was already half hard and he could practically watch that pale length thickening. Fuck but he hated the no touching rule right now. He was definitely glad he’d gone with loose pants.

“I’d have my tongue on your cock in a heartbeat, baby.”

Zack couldn’t have held back the moan that escaped if he’d wanted to. He really wanted to feel that, needed to feel it. He was hard now, those low words, taunting, turning dirty. He shifted his arms, only to meet resistance, some part of his mind remembering Matt. The rest of it was more worried about paying attention to that voice.

“B-Brian…”

“Mm, yeah. Do you want me to suck you off Zacky? Wrap my lips around your cock? I could take you deep, baby. So fuckin’ deep… All the way down my throat. I bet you’d love to wrap your fingers in my hair, fuck my mouth…”

Zack shuddered, hips jerking once. Friction. He needed friction. He was starting to ache and all he wanted was for Brian to wrap one of those strong hands around his cock and jerk him until he exploded. Yeah, right now that sounded heavenly. Hell, he’d do it himself, if he could get a hand free. He tugged experimentally and felt Matt’s grip tighten minutely. Nope, not getting loose.

He groaned in frustration, letting his head fall back against Matt’s shoulder, idly registering that the vocalist’s breathing seemed a bit quicker than normal.

“Fuck, Brian, please…”

He was beautiful, sprawled out there, propped against Matt, flushed and hard, wanting. He’d fuck him right here on the floor if it weren’t for the bet. Right now he didn’t even care if Zack stayed pressed against Matt. Mm, that was a thought for later…

“Zacky. Open your eyes.”

He hadn’t even realized that he’d closed them, but slowly, he blinked them back open, focusing once again on Brian, trying to keep his breathing even, rather than the ragged pant it seemed to want to settle into.

Once Zack’s eyes were open and on him again, he smiled, not a grin like before, but a soft, sincere smile. One he meant. One reserved only for his closest friends. The people he loved. And with that innocent, honest expression, he let his voice drop to just above a whisper, hot and low and full of dark promise. “You’ve got me so hard right now Zack. I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Fucking sounded even better than having Brian’s mouth on him and how the fuck did he get his voice any lower, any sexier than it had been? He couldn’t think, couldn’t focus, but he managed to keep his eyes open and fixed on Brian. Brian wasn’t all he was seeing though. That voice, those words were bring images now, images of Brian above him, inside of him, taking him hard and fast and deep and-

“Yesss… I need you, fuck I need you right now…”

Brian could see Matt’s jaw tighten out of the corner of his eye. Not so fun when you couldn’t touch, now was it? He could hear little noises coming from the couch. Soft gasps, little whimpers that sounded like Johnny and quiet groans that were definitely Jimmy. He didn’t look though, couldn’t take his eyes off of Zack.

Zack’s eyes weren’t completely focused, but Brian could still see them shift down to follow the movement of his hand as he lifted it, sliding it down his own stomach to palm his cock through his pants. He let out a hiss and the jade fixed on him deepened to almost black, dark with lust and want. Brian groaned, arching his hips into his own hand, only half for show and his voice was definitely a growl now.

“Fuck you right here on the floor, hard and rough, pounding into that spot deep inside of you, the one that makes you see stars, over and over and over again…” He gave himself a squeeze, breath hitching. “I’d have you screaming for me, Zacky, begging me to let you come. But I wouldn’t. Not yet. Just a little longer. So I could get deeper. You want me in you, baby? I’d fucking _own_ you.”

He could almost feel it, Brian deep inside of him, filling that empty space, stretching him until he ached, until he cried and screamed and pleaded for more of it. Yes, he wanted it. He was so close; he just needed that little push. He couldn’t keep his breathing even any more, wasn’t even trying. He could feel Matt’s pants echoing his own from behind, the little noises of want that he tried to hide rumbling against his back. They mingled with the higher, needier sounds Jimmy and Johnny were making, all of it forming a sinful harmony to Brian’s words.

“Say my name Zacky. Say it like you would if I was fucking you. If my cock was so deep in you, you could fucking taste it.”

“Briannn...” The name was a low moan, a whine, a plea, a prayer.

“My other name, Zack. Say it.” He was stroking himself now, a hand down his pants, the other still braced against the floor to hold himself up, fingers clenched into a white knuckled fist.

“Sssyn…” It was a hiss, low and dirty and everything Brian needed. He cried out, hand moving faster, trying desperately to hold on until he could get Zack to join him.

“Ah, fuck! That’s right, baby, the sweetest sin you’ll ever taste.” He leaned in close, close enough that he could feel Zack’s breath warm and quick against his lips, until Zack could feel his. “Come for me, Zack. I need you to, baby. I need to feel that hot, tight ass around me. Make me come baby, please make me come…”

The sight of Brian’s face, twisted with want and pleasure and the frustration that came with being so close butnotquitethere had Zack teetering. It was that voice though, always that voice, colored with desperation, speaking to him, demanding and begging all at once that shoved him over the edge.

Zack cried out harshly, arching away from Matt, shuddering helplessly as his vision went white, eyes wide and sightless as he trembled. His orgasm exploded from him and he could do nothing but let it wash through him, trying to ride the waves, whimpering with each hot rope of pearly white that landed sticky over his stomach. Vaguely he could hear Brian echoing his cries, somehow able to feel his hot breath against his shoulder, could barely make out Matt’s trembling against his back. But none of it mattered. He couldn’t understand any of it until the spasms finally slowed and he started to come back to himself.

He hadn’t needed much. Not with the picture Zack presented, with the sounds that were all around him now, low and just as desperate as his own. He watched Zack’s face and he gave in to his own climax, shuddering, watching the way the emotions, the bliss drifted over the rhythm guitarist’s face. He relaxed slowly, letting his head hang for just a moment. He wiped his hand on his pants, then slipped in close, finally touching Zack, letting his chest press to the smaller guitarist’s, ghosting a kiss over his pierced lips.

He could feel little aftershocks race over his skin from every place Brian touched him. It felt as if he was hyper-sensitive, having been denied the touch, and he groaned low in his throat, returning the kiss without even having to think about it. Only one thought kept running through his head, even as his eyes blinked open to refocus on Brian. ‘The bastard did it. He didn’t even touch me.’

Brian smiled softly as those bright green eyes opened to him once more. They were still a shade darker than normal, clouded with fading desire. The smile he received in response was breathtaking; satisfaction, love and amusement all mingling in the expression. Brian’s own smile stretched into a grin as he pressed closer, slipping an arm around Zack. But rather than settle his hand against the other guitarist, he ground the heel of his hand down against the hard ridge in Matt’s pants.

Matt bucked up into the touch frantically, throwing his head back. It met the wall with a loud smack, but he didn’t seem to notice, his hips jerking as he came hard, curses broken by his ragged panting. Brian just chuckled, glancing up at the vocalist, then back down to see the devilish smirk on Zack’s lips.

Stealing another kiss from those pouty lips, he settled against Zack, letting his head rest against the other’s chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. Only after he was comfortable did he look over to the couch.

Johnny was straddling Jimmy’s hips, his forehead resting against the taller man’s collarbone. Jimmy had a hand gripping one of Johnny’s hips, the other hidden between them and both of Johnny’s hands were fisted loosely in Jimmy’s messy hair. Brian chuckled softly. They were still panting lightly. Jimmy was murmuring something against the smaller bassist’s ear, earning a quiet snort.

Brian shifted his gaze up to Matt. The larger man still had his head against the wall, eyes closed. He’d let go of Zack’s arms and Brian sighed softly as they settled around him, holding him tight.

“Hey, Matt.”

Nothing.

“Matty.”

Slowly, unfocused hazel eyes opened to look down at him.

“You owe me, fucker. I win.”

Matt just rolled his eyes, letting them slip closed once again. “Fuck you, Haner.” His words were mild though, a smile threatening to show through. It would be worth it, after that little show.

Brian and Zack both laughed softly, the three of them settling in a little closer, comfortable and sated. They shifted a few minutes later to accommodate Jimmy and Johnny when the two slid off the couch to join them, one on either side of Zack, resting against the other three.

“Dude, that was awesome.” Johnny yawned against Zack’s arm.

Jimmy laughed against Brian’s shoulder. “I told you he’d prove you wrong.”

Matt just huffed quietly. “Yeah, yeah. I can suck you off later, right?”

“Yeah. A lot later.” Brian nuzzled against Zack’s chest. It sounded like the smaller guitarist was already asleep. “Now shut up you motherfuckers, so I can get some sleep.” He heard only a couple of soft, fading chuckles before he followed his Rhythm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wanna Bet? - Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874242) by [SerenityXStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar)




End file.
